Aftershock (Black Scorpion)
Aftershock (Sherrie Rose) is the main villainess in the 1996 B-movie "Black Scorpion II: Aftershock". She later reprised her role in the 2001 TV series "Black Scorpion", which she appeared in four episodes. Black Scorpion II: Aftershock Aftershock was once a brilliant seismologist named Ursula Undershaft. Professor Undershaft built a machine that she hoped would help predict and one day put an end to earthquakes. However the greedy and corrupt Mayor Worth (Matt Roe) sent his two goons to sabotage the device. The Mayor was counting on earthquake insurance to line his own pockets and thus the pockets of his mistress, Babette (Laura Elana Harring). During the first test, the machine malfunctioned due to Worth's tampering, leaving the city in disrepair and at the mercy of its criminal element after the the meltdown. Undershaft, though injured and shell shocked, managed to survive. Thanks to the Mayor's influence however; the gullible people of the City of Angels blamed Ursula for the earthquake which ruined it. Her life's work and reputation in shambles, the traumatized professor transforms herself into the supervillainess Aftershock. To take revenge on Mayor Worth and the city of Angels. The vengeful Ursula donned a red latex costume and renamed herself Aftershock. She then stole some vibranium, and then enlisted the help of a notorious criminal called The Gangster Prankster (Stoney Jackson) and his henchmen, and Giggles (Jeannie Mae Millar). She accomplished this by breaking them out of prison, and now plans to destroy the city with his help. Aftershock was then confronted by Black Scorpion who made her see the error of her ways. Afthershock made a suicidal jump to save the city. Aftershock was presumed dead although her body was not found. We found out later that she had indeed did not die, since her character reappeared in the TV series. Quotes * If the mayor wants an aftershock, then I’ll give him an aftershock. Trivia *Sherrie Rose appeared as Belle Crocker in the 1990 episode "Ghost in the Machine" for the TV series "The Flash". *Sherrie Rose appeared as Bree in the 1991 action film "Martial Law II: Undercover". Aftershock Gallery screenshot_50099.jpg screenshot_50100.jpg rose,sherrie 011.jpg screenshot_50113.jpg screenshot_50114.jpg screenshot_50117.jpg screenshot_50119.jpg screenshot_50121.jpg screenshot_50123.jpg screenshot_50125.jpg screenshot_50127.jpg screenshot_50128.jpg screenshot_50130.jpg screenshot_50131.jpg screenshot_50152.jpg screenshot_50155.jpg screenshot_50158.jpg screenshot_50179.jpg screenshot_50163.jpg screenshot_50164.jpg screenshot_50168.jpg screenshot_50170.jpg screenshot_50171.jpg screenshot_50173.jpg rose,sherrie 010ab.JPG screenshot_50180.jpg screenshot_50181.jpg screenshot_50183.jpg screenshot_50184.jpg rose,sherrie 010b.JPG Black Scorpion (the TV series) Aftershock reappeared in the 2001 TV series, the "Black Scorpion", and once again, Sherrie Rose played the part. She appeared in four episodes. In the role, her outfit was toned down a little, which was a little less revealing at least up top. Her outfit was given a greyish tone to it, but kept some red in the overall scheme. The episodes included "Home Sweet Homeless", "Power Play", and "Zodiak Attack" which was a two part episode. Home Sweet Homeless - Episode 4 Afthershock was nursed by the homeless, who had been forced to move underground, by Mayor Worth (Robert Pine). She decides to build a device that magnifies her powers and shake the city to the ground. To make the machine work she neds a rare element called vibranium that is produced from stressed metals. She orders her homeless followers to steal vibrarnium but they were stopped by Black Scorpion (Michelle Lintel). She got the vibrarnium herself after a brief confrontation. Aftershock appeared as a mysterious reporter, interviewing Mayor Worth in his office. She then revealed herself and took over the camera. Aftershock kidnapped Mayor Worth and his lovely secretary Babette (Shae Marks), and dragged them to her underground lair. She does this to show the mayor how the other half lives, surrounded by rats, vermin and filth. She ordered the people to give up their homes to the homeless or she would destroy them. Black Scorpion came to Mayor Worth's rescue, and stopped Aftershock again. The mayor begs for his freedom by offering Aftershock a new lab with unlimited funds for research. However, Aftershock calls him a weasel and tells him she wants justice and nothing else. She continues that she will have it, even if it means killing him. Just then, Black Scorpion arrived in the underground cave, telling Aftershock that she doesn't need to kill them. She suggests that Aftershock makes a plea to the taxpayers. Aftershock aks Scorpion if she thinks that these homeless people need to beg for their homes and their families. Scorpion agreed with her, and therefore, Aftershock tried to get her to join her cause. However, Scorpion told her that she couldn't allow hurting innocent people. Aftershock countered that the people that she wants to hurt are far from innocent, and pointed out Mayor Worth and Babette. After Scorpion popped an innocent homeless man and he said "I thought you were our friend", she shamelessly ran out of the cave. Since the demands were not met, Aftershock activated the countdown to the next earthquake. Later, Darcy Walker and Det. Steve Rafferty (Scott Valentine) headed back into the cave to try to foil Aftershock's plan. While Darcy attempted to disable the machines generator, Rafferty made his way over to the Mayor and Babette. Steve's cover was blown when Mayor Worth ordered Detective Rafferty to save him. The homeless people began to attack the detective. Aftershock zapped the Detective with her shock bracelets. When Darcy showed up, Aftershock used Rafferty as a hostage. Darcy ended up shooting her partner's leg on purpose, and then began shooting at Aftershock. However, the bullets were repelled by her metal bracelets as if she was Wonder Woman. After being zapped, Darcy was able to run out of the cave. Darcy returns in the form of Black Scorpion. Under the direction of Argyle she retargeted Aftershock's machine so that instead of flattening the city above, it will collapse the tunnels in which the homeless are living. Aftershock realizing the gig is up, tells the homeless as well as Mayor Worth and Babette to get out and save themselves. Aftershock prefers to be buried alive, but she will return in a later episode. Home Sweet Homeless Gallery IMG_5838.jpeg IMG_5839.jpeg IMG_5840.jpeg IMG_5841.jpeg IMG_5842.jpeg IMG_5843.jpeg IMG_5844.jpeg IMG_5845.jpeg IMG_5846.jpeg IMG_5847.jpeg IMG_5848.jpeg IMG_5849.jpeg IMG_5850.jpeg IMG_5851.jpeg IMG_5852.jpeg IMG_5853.jpeg IMG_5854.jpeg after1.PNG after2.PNG IMG_5855.jpeg after3.PNG after4.PNG after5.PNG|Afterbutt ...errh shock! IMG_5856.jpeg Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Alias Category:Back from the Dead Category:Bare Stomach Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Corset or Bustier Category:High Heels Category:Lab Coat Category:Latex Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Opera Gloves Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Scientist Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Terrorist Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Fate: Inconclusive